


come get back in bed, we still got time left

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, allusions to sex, because i wanted to explore henrys thoughts to all the sneaking around at first, i couldnt get that idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: Henry wanted to laugh, he wanted to ask Alex how long he thought they could keep doing this, he wanted to push him away and tell him to leave but most importantly he wanted Alex to undress again and crawl under the covers with him and forget about responsibilities and duty and the hundreds of people that waited for them to make an appearance.





	come get back in bed, we still got time left

**Author's Note:**

> based on "change your ticket" by 1D bc it fits so well

Watching Alex get dressed was _torture_. Especially when Henry felt how tender some of the hickeys between his legs still where and he knew how flushed his chest and cheeks must still be.

His eyes lazily tracked how Alex put on a shirt, the fabric all wrinkley from the way Henry held onto him as they stumbled into the hotel room. Alex slowly buttoned the shirt, his head lowered in that way of his that told Henry that he was thinking about a different hundred things at the same time.

He didn't want to see Alex go.

Not again. Not now. Not when he still felt _vulnerable_ and _open_ and even a little bit _used_.

But that was how it always was.

They met up, sneaked off together, kissed and then stumbled into bed to get each other off until they had to rejoin the real world and forget about the touching and kissing, the heated gazes and bitten lips.

"Do you already have to leave?" Henry asked, his voice quieter and smaller than intended, giving away how he ached for Alex to tell him he will stay the night or even just a few more hours.

Alex turned around then, the shirt now fully buttoned and his hair a mess he would have to fix next. "You know I can't stay longer... Nora already sent me a text that people asked for me," he replied and there was an almost apologic edge to it, that soothed Henry a little bit.

Henry simply nodded, let himself fall back into the pillows that still smelled like Alex and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the other man open the door, look both sides and then slip away without another word.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, hated how they stung with unshed tears he couldn't help but call anything less than _pathetic_ and then suppressed a displeased sigh, because he knew Alex didn't like it to see him like that and Henry didn't like the way he acted either.

The bed beside him dipped under Alex's added weight and then there was his soft hand in his blond hair, slowly carding through the strands until they resembled something else than an utter mess.

"We will see each other soon," Alex tried to reason, his fingers never ceasing their movement.

Henry wanted to laugh, he wanted to ask Alex how long he thought they could keep doing this, he wanted to push him away and tell him to leave but most importantly he wanted Alex to undress again and crawl under the covers with him and forget about responsibilities and duty and the hundreds of people that waited for them to make an appearance.

In the end Henry was alone and Alex barely stayed long enough to watch the door close.

* * *

They were kissing. There was a wall behind Henry and the edge of a table digging into his spine, but Alex didn't pull away for even one second to let Henry take a seat on it. Henry's hands were already under Alex's shirt, his skin warm beneath Henry's cold hands and there was a slight shiver running down his spine, as Henry flicked a nipple with his fingers.

They would have to be quick to not worry the others and Henry already saw a clock ticking away behind his closed eyes that told him how long they could stay liked this, wrapped up in each other and nobody else around.

All the desire that had cursed through Henry's veins only moments ago turned to ice. His kisses ceased being as hurried until he merely pressed his lips against Alex's. His hands slipped away from Alex's skin and there was a sudden chill between them Henry himself didn't understand.

Alex stepped away then, his eyes searching Henry's face for _something_, for a reason _why_ he stopped. "What's wrong?" he questioned, his voice strained and cheeks flushed and Henry thought he was _beautiful_.

Henry wanted to say that he could already see Alex get dressed again, that he could see him fixing his hair in the reflection of a window, give him a small smile and then hurry out of the room, he wanted to say that he hated how they always parted ways after being so close together, after being this _intimate_.

But he didn't. He simply shook his head, pulled Alex closer and buried his head in the other man's neck.

* * *

The water of the pool was refreshing against Henry's skin. He could already see the tips of his finger prune and get all wrinkley, but he didn't want to get out and leave just yet.

Alex was lying beside the pool on the grass, his hair wet and slicked back in a way that made heat settle in the pit of Henry's stomach. He already knew that they wouldn't get much sleep done, especially since it was their last day of being here all alone.

Tomorrow Henry would be on a plane back to London and Alex in a car that headed for Washington D.C. but today they still had a few hours of uninterrupted time and Henry wanted to make the most of them.

His form was perfect of course as he swam towards Alex and he liked the way the other man's eyes swept over his naked skin with noticeable interest. Putting his crossed arms onto the edge of the pool, he leaned forwards and smiled into the soft kiss Alex pressed against his lips.

"I'd love to spend another few days here," Alex whispered into the quiet and his brown eyes shone so beautifully that Henry had to give him another kiss.

"I already miss you," he said in repsonse, honesty dripping from every word. Gone are the weeks they had to pretend the other didn't exist, gone are the secret hotel rooms and hurried sex but they still had to spend a lot of time apart, even though everyone knew about them by now.

Henry liked the improvement, but he still couldn't help but miss a man that was within reach.

"I already miss you too," Alex said, his hands crading Henry's jaw in a featherlight touch.

The smile on Henry's lips grew at Alex's agreement and the loud splash and shriek from him that echoed through the night afterwards was only the beginning of a long night neither would sleep a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! please leave a comment & kudos if u did!!!


End file.
